


A Cup of the Lovelorn

by able_chien



Series: A Cup of the Love Issue [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: 而金厉旭自己心知肚明，攒钱只是坚持打工的一部分而已。只要被分配的是晚班，就有很大概率能碰到那个的男孩。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Series: A Cup of the Love Issue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *曺圭贤x金厉旭，前后有意义
> 
> *虚构背景，与真人无关

A Cup of the Lovelorn （上）

金厉旭从仁川来首尔念书转眼已有小半年了。大学生活一开始的确新鲜，待适应之后，就陷入了无止境的忙碌之中——上课，社团排练、打工……缺乏睡眠的结果也是显而易见，长途旅行了一趟回来的堂哥金钟云一回家看到金厉旭之后，倒吸了一口气：“怎么瘦了那么多？手腕都快要断了吧！”

金厉旭拉扯着长袖掩住自己的手腕，继续整理着第二天课堂发表的资料，咕哝道：“有那么夸张吗……”

“厉旭啊，也要注意劳逸结合哦？马上要期末了，最近咖啡店的兼职暂停一下没事的。”

金厉旭叹了口气，“可是，买笔记本电脑的钱还没攒够呢……有那个的话，做作业、写论文都会方便很多。”

金钟云权当弟弟是体恤父母，懂事孝顺，叮嘱他自己把握生活节奏，别太勉强自己就好。

而金厉旭自己心知肚明，攒钱只是坚持打工的一部分而已。只要被分配的是晚班，就有很大概率能碰到那个的男孩。

他第一次遇到男孩，是在周五的下午，几个穿着制度的高中生叽叽喳喳地推门进店，嚷嚷着：“圭贤，请客，请客！”

最后被推到柜台的是一个瘦高的男孩，刘海刚刚修过，露出清秀的眉毛和端庄的五官。

这孩子长得真好看……金厉旭内心感叹着，愣了一会儿才挂上微笑问道：“下午好，请问需要点什么？”

“两杯拿铁，一杯摩卡，两杯澳白，芝士蛋糕、柠檬挞、冰激凌布朗尼各一……”被称作“圭贤”的男孩声音也很好听，对着菜单报出一连串饮品和点心。

金厉旭复述、核对了一遍以后说道：“真是大出血啊……”

“没关系，我刚拿了一笔奖金，所以请一下朋友啦。”

少年带一些小炫耀的笑容看上去并不惹人厌，金厉旭好奇地问：“是什么奖啊？”

“全国数学竞赛来着。”

“恭喜你。”金厉旭把小票打出来给他，“麻烦那边取餐哦。”

圭贤端走餐盘后不久，又小跑着折回来，“您好，我没有点美式呀……”

“这个是本月新品，香橙冰美式。看你没有点自己的那杯，额外赠送的啦。”金厉旭答道，“请尝尝看吧。”

圭贤道了谢，露齿而笑的时候，金厉旭看清了他胸口的名牌上写着“曺”姓。

金厉旭第二次看到曺圭贤的时候，是周末的黄昏。一个漂亮的女孩挽着他的胳膊一起走进来，两个人点了两杯香橙美式在双人座上坐下。

身着便服的曺圭贤褪去了一些学生气，金厉旭看着他的侧脸不由得有些出神。

撞上曺圭贤视线的一瞬间，金厉旭立刻红了脸，低下头理票据。

想什么呢，人家可是有女朋友的……长成这样，头脑又好，没有女朋友才奇怪吧……他有些低落地想着，而曺圭贤仿佛听到了他的想法一般，和对面的女孩聊起家庭话题。

“姐姐上次带回家吃饭的男朋友，你知道爸爸后来说什么吗？”

“啥？”

曹圭贤吸了一口冰美式继续道：“老爸说，‘雅拉要是和这个人结婚，我就把他的腿打断’。”

“呀！也不至于吧！”曺雅拉气红了脸。

曺圭贤大笑起来，于是远远地听着姐弟两人对话的金厉旭嘴角也不由得沾上了浅浅的笑意——原来是亲姐姐啊，不是女朋友……

第三次见到曺圭贤的时候，只有他一个人，依然点了香橙拿铁。

金厉旭告诉他：“抱歉，这是之前的季节限定，现在只有普通的冰美式了，需要换成这个吗？”

“可以。”曺圭贤取了咖啡，在靠窗的位置坐下，就着温暖的午后阳光，翻开笔记本写写画画起来。光线将他的轮廓勾勒出一个金边，晃得金厉旭有些晕眩，他意识到自己总是在期待这个男孩的到来。

再之后曺圭贤就成了这家咖啡店的常客，有时与人相伴，有时是一个人，但他点的永远是冰拿铁。

如果说金厉旭一开始是因为他的外貌和声音而注意他，那么之后心思的蔓延则是出于其他的原因。

比如说，金厉旭曾经听到他和同学讨论上周末去慰安妇福利中心做义工，也曾看到他在咖啡店门口喂一只骨瘦如柴的流浪猫。

金厉旭的内心很是清楚，或许是距离感将这一切美好化，他对于曺圭贤而言是一个眼熟的店员，仅此而已。

然而酸涩的、隐秘的暗恋仅凭理智是无法遏制的，哪怕现在学业再忙，他也坚持去咖啡店出勤，甚至期待被排到工作量更大的晚班，那样遇到圭贤的机会才会更多。

只是后来密集的期末考评让金厉旭实在无法兼顾打工，和老板请示之后，有那么两三周他都在集中精力应对学业，好不容易考完，炎热的夏季也来临了。

父母打了电话来问，什么时候回仁川过暑假？而金厉旭所在的音乐剧社恰好有几场暑期义演，于是他干脆决定过一段时间再回家，不在排练的时候也可以去咖啡店上班。其实电脑的钱期末考之前就已经攒够，只是他的内心还有不可言喻的期待。很久没看到曺圭贤了，他还是一样只会来店里点冰美式吗？有交到女朋友吗？数学竞赛又拿奖了吗？

光是这样想着，内心都会上涌甜中带苦的鼓动。

复工的第二天，金厉旭就遇到了日思夜想的男孩。

好几个兼职生都回家享受假期去了，店里人手有些不足，金厉旭只得在室外独自撤换过期的海报。好不容易把PVC材质的厚重海报卷下来，在闷热的室外已经出了一身薄汗。他扛着等身大的海报要回店里的时候，曺圭贤帮他推开了玻璃门：“好久不见。”

“啊……我之前忙着期末考……”

“我也是。所以有一段时间没来。”曺圭贤微笑道，“快进去吧，手不酸吗？”

被对方提醒之后，金厉旭才意识到自己还抱着海报，傻乎乎地站在店外，因为出汗熏红的脸更红了。他回仓库放好了废弃的海报，急急忙忙回来帮曺圭贤点单：“还是要冰美式吗？”

曺圭贤点了点头，取了咖啡以后本该落座，但他晃了一圈，又回到收银台，问道：“那个……你下周六有空吗？”

“欸？”金厉旭一时没反应过来，睁大了眼睛。

曺圭贤从口袋里摸出两张票：“我们学生会发的古典音乐会门票，同学都没什么兴趣的样子。”

金厉旭不知所措起来，哪怕已经身处于凉爽的室内，脸也烧红了。他想去，非常想去，但结结巴巴问出口的却是：“那你为什么会觉得我有兴趣呀……？”

“你的指甲一直修得很干净，指腹上有茧，我猜你是学过乐器。”

递小票的时候，金厉旭好几次碰到过曺圭贤的指尖，触电一般的感觉总是让他不敢仔细回想，没想到对方对自己观察如此细致入微，他的后背也烧灼起来。他竭力劝诫自己，不要得意忘怀、自作多情，只是眼前的少年本来就聪明又敏锐，谁会在意一个平凡的兼职店员呢？于是他平复着语气回答：“钢琴、吉他都会一点。”

“我就知道我没猜错。”曺圭贤弯起嘴角，把门票递给金厉旭，“你先看一下演出信息吧？是英国知名的演奏家，门票浪费的话实在是可惜。”

金厉旭看清票面的时候，之前的喜悦顷刻间被冲垮了，他失落地把票子还给曺圭贤：“是仅限高中生的学生票呢……入场要核对证件的。”

“你不是高中生吗？我以为你和我差不多大……”

金厉旭确实被许多人说过是童颜，被错认成高中生也并不鲜见。他摸了摸鼻子，无奈地笑了：“我已经念大学啦。”

曺圭贤还想说点什么，店长突然来到柜台，嘱咐金厉旭再去贴新的广告海报，曺圭贤见不便打扰他工作，默默端着咖啡去角落坐下，掏出mp3静静听起来。

等金厉旭贴完了新海报回到店里的时候，曺圭贤不知何时已经离开了。

金厉旭去收拾空出来的桌面，杯里的美式还剩一大半，他把剩余的咖啡倒掉，将空杯子放进水槽里后，有一瞬间的疲倦与狼狈。他后悔自己为什么不勇敢一点，明明可以鼓起勇气，去问曺圭贤——“音乐会自己买票的也是可以的吧？”“音乐会不行的话，你有想看的电影吗？”“下次一起去吃个饭吧……”而他甚至连一句“谢谢你要邀请我”都没能说。

明明是那样简单的词句，却陷在他绵长的单相思，再无挣脱出喉咙的机会。

结束了社团演出，剩余天数不多的暑假，便在老家悠长的生活节奏中过去。有了一学期的经验，第二学期开学后，金厉旭应对论文、发表的时候不再那么吃力了，也成了咖啡店老板中意的娴熟工。然而曺圭贤出现的频率，却明显地下降了。一个月里，只能偶然在那么一两个周末，遇到他背着书包，匆忙地过来带走一杯咖啡。

临近入冬的一天，金厉旭看到许久不见的曺圭贤姐姐出现在店里。不久之后，曺圭贤也到了。

“高三很辛苦吧？妈妈说你下了晚自习，到家都要深夜了。周末也是去补课班学习。”

曺圭贤放下看上去很是沉重的书包，答道：“还好，同学也都是这样。”

“说真的，爸爸的提议你也考虑一下吧？明年和我一起去美国，你可以先上预科。”

“……”

姐姐叹了一口气，“去异国他乡有不安也是正常的，但你至少不用那么辛苦了，外国教育资源也更好。”

曺圭贤最后说：“我再想想。”接下去，两人就陷入沉默，各自叉着餐盘里的点心，心不在焉地吃着。

他们起身要走的时候，金厉旭过去收餐具，曺圭贤浅笑着寒暄：“最近很冷吧？你们的员工制服这么薄，不要感冒。”

“出门的时候会穿外套的啦，你也是哦，注意保暖。”金厉旭也挤出一个笑容，但他知道自己的表情看上去一定很勉强，因为此刻他的心脏像被镂空一样难受。

于是，他真的很久没有再见到曺圭贤。

TBC


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金厉旭发现他还是会想到曺圭贤。一遍遍地想象着来年开学，自己升上大二，曺圭贤一如往日光临咖啡店；想象在大学校园里，与曺圭贤擦肩而过的时候猛然拦住他：“你也考到了这里？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *曺圭贤x金厉旭，前后有意义  
> *涉及NC-17剧情，与真人无关

A Cup of the Lovelorn（下）

第二学期的期末又是在繁忙中度过，结束所有考试的时候已经临近圣诞节。相熟的同班同学金起范邀请他一起去北海道旅行，但看了眼旅行社手册，那高昂的费用就让他倒抽了一口气。  
金起范虽然是归国子女，但也不是那种不近人情、飞扬跋扈的类型，觉察到金厉旭的神色，便改为提议去本土的滑雪场。最后他们又叫上二三好友，组了旅行小分队，去平昌知名的滑雪度假村。  
在开往江原道的大巴上和同学聊天很有意思，一路上的冬日风景很是迷人；到达平昌后，又马不停蹄地坐缆车、学滑雪，度假村餐厅的牛肉也是异常美味。短途旅行新奇而愉快，就算膝盖上留下了不少滑雪摔倒的淤青，金厉旭也并没有放在心上。然而，一回到首尔，同学朋友们各自按寒假计划分开，金厉旭就陷入了充实过后的空虚中。何况同居人金钟云最近忙着找工作，早出晚归，金厉旭一个人在家时不免被孤独感包围。  
他发现他还是会想到曺圭贤。一遍遍地想象着来年开学，自己升上大二，曺圭贤一如往日光临咖啡店；想象在大学校园里，与曺圭贤擦肩而过的时候猛然拦住他：“你也考到了这里？”  
而有时候金厉旭的想象不敢那么奢侈。他闭上眼睛，看到的是曺圭贤和姐姐拉着行李箱，在机场等待值机；看的是曺圭贤在他从旅行社手册上见过的第五大道、大都会博物馆、哈德逊河畔，清瘦的身影融入都市的人潮……

这一年最后一次的咖啡店排班在圣诞节后的两天，金厉旭决定做完这一班就回仁川跨年、过寒假。  
这天店面营业结束后，金厉旭和同事们一起着手拆下五颜六色的圣诞节装饰，品相完好的还能循环利用，已经断裂的彩带、褪色的纸质挂饰就只能废弃，零零碎碎地整理出来竟然也有一袋。  
可回收物要去附近的便利店旁的垃圾站才能投放，临近午夜12点，垃圾投放时间就要截止，金厉旭穿上外套，一路跑着，脚下被路边的积雪一滑，狠狠地摔了下去。垃圾袋被甩去之后，口子也开了。  
他想站起来，但淤青未消的膝盖再摔了一下，实在是吃痛。皱着眉头“咝咝”地吸着冷气，最后是一双大手把他从地上扶了起来。  
昏暗的路灯下，金厉旭端详着哪张脸许久，才肯定自己没认错：“曺……圭贤？”  
“你没关系吧，很疼吧？”曺圭贤已经利落地收好了四散在地上的垃圾，给袋口打上结实的结。  
“没事，可以走路。”金厉旭不动声色地抹掉因为疼痛溢出的泪水，本想接过垃圾袋，曺圭贤却没有递过来的意思：“我陪你去吧。”  
距离回收站只有一个街口了，吃了教训的金厉旭不敢再跑，更何况他现在和曺圭贤并肩走在一起，这段步行的时光拉长一些又何妨呢？  
寂静的冬夜，街上只有寥寥汽车驶过，这段路连其他行人都没有看到。金厉旭鼓起勇气开口：“你怎么在这里啊？”  
“我家就住附近。单词背不下去，就出来散散步，买了点东西。”  
金厉旭这才看清他的另外一支胳膊上挂着小巧的便利店塑料袋，里面装着饮料和零食。  
“哦……”金厉旭应着声，恨自己的嘴拙，一时之间竟然想不出该提什么其他话题。  
勉强赶上了投放时间，处理完了垃圾袋，往回走的时候，金厉旭的声音都有些颤抖了：“你快回去学习吧，我还要回店里锁门呢……”  
“你就打算这样回家么？”曺圭贤指了指金厉旭沾了雪水的衣服，还有下巴上磕破的伤口。  
金厉旭家离咖啡店有两站公交车的距离，晚班结束没有了巴士，他一般都是步行回去。寒风里，透过衬衫制服，他确实感受到冰冷刺骨的潮意。  
“锁好门以后去我家换了衣服，喝点热的吧。很近的，就是那栋楼。”  
顺着曺圭贤的手指看过去，原来是金厉旭下班经常路过的一栋高档公寓。  
见金厉旭还是不吭声，曺圭贤又补充道：“你以前也经常给我优惠券、免费的新品，给我个还人情的机会吧？”  
金厉旭这才点了点头。

等金厉旭结束了收尾工作，和同事打招呼道别，已经因为洇湿的衣物冻红了鼻子。然而一看到在门口等待自己的曺圭贤，他的胸口就发烫起来。  
跟着曺圭贤一路上了楼，打开门之后，一眼就知道不是寻常人的家境。只是宽敞的客厅空荡荡的，曺圭贤说：“我家里人都不在，你随意些就好。”随后他又取了替换的衣物，让金厉旭去洗个热水澡。  
曺圭贤的衣服对于金厉旭而言大了一圈，裤子也只能暂时穿上短款的家居裤。他不安地坐在书桌旁的椅子上，房间外传来曺圭贤的询问：“你要热茶还是可可？”  
“都可以……”金厉旭回答道。等待的间隙不由自主地环视着曺圭贤的房间。自己的衣物已经被细心地放到暖风机上烘干，CD架上放着朴孝信的专辑，墙上贴着星际争霸的海报以及一家四口的合影，书桌上摊开的笔记本上密密麻麻写着英语……金厉旭顿时被那洁白的纸张刺痛了双眼，收回视线不再去看。  
此时，曺圭贤端着热气腾腾的杯子回到屋里，金厉旭慌忙地接过递来的饮品，还没看清就喝了一口，烫得他惊呼了一声，吐着舌头平复了一会儿，嘴里只尝到了可可苦涩的后味。  
“原来厉旭是猫舌头呢？”曺圭贤捧着自己的那一杯可可，一边喝着一边笑起来。  
“你、你比我小一年吧，”被如此直呼名字，金厉旭红了脸，“要喊哥才对啊……”  
“我是88年头的，班上也有87年的同学啊，何况你看起来才不像哥哥呢。”  
金厉旭哑口无言，吹着杯沿，慢慢吸了一口热可可。  
曺圭贤见状，赶紧解释说：“对不起，那个……是夸你可爱的意思……”  
男人被夸“可爱”是值得高兴的事吗？但说出这句话的人是曺圭贤，金厉旭只能感到好笑而无奈，转移着话题：“可可很好喝。我以为你只喜欢美式来着。”  
“其实我不喜欢美式。”  
金厉旭吃惊地抬起头：“什么？”  
“强制性地提神醒脑罢了。而且……”曺圭贤已经快喝完了，抬起马克杯一饮而空，坐下来平视着金厉旭，“因为你在那家店，我才一直去。”  
金厉旭无法也不敢揣摩曺圭贤的言下之意，他害怕自己会当真，会相信那些虚无缥缈的希望。他低下头去，看着杯里的热可可，多么希望能钻进这小小的杯子里，逃避思考，逃避此刻猛烈跳动的心弦。许久，他说出口的是：“衣服已经烘干的话我要走了，今天真的谢……”  
“厉旭，我不是在戏弄你。”曺圭贤打断他，“我是喜欢你。”说着，他轻柔地抬起金厉旭的下巴，指腹摩挲着方才摔出的擦伤。  
金厉旭的大脑嗡嗡作响，所以曺圭贤吻上来的时候他也忘了要去回应，愣愣地任对方亲了嘴角和下唇。  
双唇松开以后，曺圭贤白皙的脸颊上也浮现出浅浅的红晕，有些湿润的眼眶外加上那大而黑的瞳仁，无害又真诚的模样让金厉旭放弃想逃走的念头，主动地勾住曺圭贤的脖子亲了上去。  
这次他微启了嘴唇，舌尖相触的感觉像电流一般酥麻，结束了第二次的亲吻，两个人的气息都有些紊乱，金厉旭漏出轻轻的笑声：“有可可味呢……”他连领口划向了一边也没意识到，更不知道自己这时候的笑容带了些娇憨的意味。  
于是下一秒他就被推在了曺圭贤的床上，还没反应过来的时候，曺圭贤已经顺着他歪斜的领口，暧昧地爱抚着纤细的锁骨，然后低下头用舌头和嘴唇描摹同样瘦削而小巧的脖子、肩膀……金厉旭没有推开他，甚至衣服下摆被推到胸口上的时候，他也没有拒绝，胸前的肉粒被心爱的少年炽热的舌尖碾过，他只是揪紧了对方柔软的头发，发出几声模糊的呻吟。  
直到把金厉旭的整片胸脯都舔得湿漉漉的，曺圭贤才抬起头，问他：“你是第一次吗？”  
“啊、啊啊……”金厉旭的胸口被放过了，但对方又转而隔着裤子揉捏已经半勃的性器，他根本说不出完整的句子，只得胡乱地点着头。  
“那我等会儿可能做不到很温柔。你可以吗？现在逃还来得及哦？”曺圭贤一边这样说着，一边直接伸进了金厉旭的内裤里，加大了揉搓的力度。  
赤裸的接触让金厉旭有了马上就要射出来的错觉，这根本没有给人逃的机会呀？他无助地捏着曺圭贤的胳膊，摇着头：“你继续，我不逃……”  
得到了应允的曺圭贤把金厉旭的裤子扯了下来，取了床头的润肤露沾在手指，往金厉旭的后穴抹去。  
两根修长的手指直挺挺勾进来的触感让金厉旭的脊柱都绷直了，曺圭贤吻着他的耳朵和额头，哄着他别紧张，他才噙着眼泪放松下来。待扩张得差不多了，曺圭贤也解开裤裆的拉链，裤子褪到一半，他像想起了什么一般，停下了动作：“我没有准备安全套。”  
金厉旭急忙说：“你放心，我没有病……”  
“我不是这个意思。”曺圭贤像是很乐于看到他惊慌失措的表情，笑了起来，“你不介意就行。我也没有病的。”说罢，他继续脱起衣服，露出的躯体甚至比脸上的皮肤还要白嫩，如同玉一样，金厉旭情不自禁地看得有些入迷。  
曺圭贤察觉到粘在自己身上的视线，刮了一下金厉旭的鼻子，问到：“有那么好看吗？”  
“因为很漂亮……”金厉旭眨着眼睛，诚实地回答。  
“呀，哪有夸男人漂亮的？”  
金厉旭有点委屈地嘀咕道：“我也不想被说可爱啊，扯平了……”  
“你节省一些斗嘴的力气如何？接下来才是需要体力的时候。”曺圭贤说着，往金厉旭身下塞了枕头，他果然履行了“做不到很温柔”的前言，扣着金厉旭的手臂，一鼓作气就着侧入的体位插了进去。  
金厉旭痛得掉眼泪，推着曺圭贤的胸膛让他轻一点也没起到多大作用。  
好在聪明的人大概学什么都很快，冲撞了几下曺圭贤就找到了能让金厉旭叫出声的敏感点，然后时快时慢、时深时浅地作弄起来。  
适应了被进入之后，比起痛觉，快感占了上风。但曺圭贤的玩法简直半是甜蜜半是折磨，不是被顶得后背发热，就是被不痛不痒地吊着胃口。挺立的分身得不到释放，金厉旭情急之下支着手臂让下体和床单摩擦着，以获得微薄的快感。然而小动作很快被曺圭贤察觉了：“不行，你不准先射。”  
然后他就整根拔了出来，还一把抽掉了金厉旭身下的枕头。空虚感从金厉旭的下身袭来，他失去焦距的眼神还没有看清曺圭贤的意图，就被猛地分开大腿重新进入了。这次抽插的节奏认真起来，每一下都又狠又快。金厉旭半是痛苦半是舒爽，想要伸手自慰，但曺圭贤好像早已经看透了他的想法，扣住他的手压在床上，下身的动作更加不留情面。  
“厉旭好可爱，手小小的，一下子就捉住了。舌头小小的，很好亲。下面也又小又紧，现在紧紧地吸着我的东西呢……”曺圭贤裹着情欲的嗓音比平日更动人，说出的猥亵词句更是搔得人心尖滚烫，金厉旭哑着嗓子求他：“让我射吧……”  
曺圭贤的手掌终于覆上金厉旭的性器，没撸几下金厉旭就痉挛着，嘴里念着“我也喜欢你”射在心上人的手里。曺圭贤和他交换着浓郁的深吻，最后射在了他的肚子上。  
虽然做爱的整体手法略显粗暴，但事后曺圭贤细心地帮金厉旭擦干净了身体，爱怜地抚摸着他膝盖上的淤青，还抱着他亲着汗湿的刘海。他又是金厉旭所熟知的那个温柔的男孩了。  
金厉旭靠在他怀里，因为伤感没能憋住泪水：“你可以不用对我负责的……”  
“嗯？”曺圭贤的声音有些疑惑。  
“你去美国以后过自己新的生活比较好，不用考虑我……我是自愿的……”  
曺圭贤“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“谁和你说的我要去外国啊？”  
“不、不是你和你姐姐两个月前在咖啡店里提的吗……”  
“姐姐只是提议罢了，我也有自己选择的权利吧？”曺圭贤说，“我在这里有自己喜欢的生活。何况，高考成绩不是出了嘛，考得还行。”相较于他之后报出的分数而言，“还行”简直是自谦，完全够资格报考首尔任何一所名校。  
金厉旭随即意识到，曺圭贤在复习英语，也是为了大学复试做准备，又羞又恼地垂下眼帘：“你不早点说……我现在不就变成了随便和人上床的那种奇怪的家伙了吗？”  
这下曺圭贤笑得肩膀都在抖，“你之前跟我保证过你是自愿的哦，别一出我家门就报警哟。”  
“怎么可能会……”  
金厉旭已经把脑袋躲进被子里，却又被曺圭贤逮出来：“说起来，我也是第一次，我觉得你可是要对我负责的。”  
金厉旭捂住了涨红的脸，磕磕巴巴地说不出话。  
曺圭贤毒舌又带着恶趣味的一面，对于他而言过于新鲜，但他竟然也挺喜欢这一面，所以曺圭贤和他约定“等我考完复试，就交往吧”的时候，尽管他疑惑着这一套的顺序好像搞错了，但还是肯定地回答了“好。”

金厉旭没有等太久，春天快来临的时候，他正式结束了自己漫长的暗恋。

End


End file.
